


Маленькое серое платье

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its the Back-Cut Sweater, shiro in a dressits, shiro lost a bet lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Надев платье, Широ отмечает:— Когда я говорил, что без проблем оденусь для тебя в платье, я не ожидал, что оно будет настолько крохотным.Из-за ширмы самодовольный голос Кита напоминает ему:— Ты говорил, что я могу выбрать любое из понравившихся.Широ бросает последний взгляд на себя и стонет:— Но почему ты выбрал именно это?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little gray dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488882) by [ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight). 



Надев платье, Широ отмечает:

— Когда я говорил, что без проблем оденусь для тебя в платье, я не ожидал, что оно будет настолько крохотным.

Назвать платьем это можно с большим трудом — отрез серой шерстяной ткани, едва прикрывающий грудную клетку спереди, с высоким воротником на длинных завязках вокруг шеи и короткой, очень короткой, юбкой. Широ уверен, что видел женские купальники, скрывающие гораздо больше, чем это платье. Ко всему прочему, неужели юбка не должна хотя бы прикрывать задницу? 

Из-за ширмы самодовольный голос Кита напоминает ему:

— Ты говорил, что я могу выбрать любое из понравившихся. 

Широ бросает последний взгляд на себя и стонет: 

— Но почему ты выбрал именно это?

— Все настолько плохо?

В вопросе сквозит любопытство, и Широ понимает, что лучшим ответом будет выйти и показать.

Кит садится на кровати. Его глаза скользят по телу Широ, жадно подмечая все детали. Широ чувствует дрожь, когда темно-синие глаза останавливаются на его голых ногах, виднеющихся из-под подола бедрах и обнаженных руках.

Широ сглатывает, когда Кит медленно поднимается на ноги. 

— Ты выглядишь так... — он облизывает губы, и Широ машинально отзеркаливает. Он уже не чувствует себя настолько смешно и нелепо, как минуту назад. 

— Не мог бы ты..., — Кит жестом просит его повернутся.

Пока Широ медленно поворачивается, Кит подходит ближе. Когда Широ заканчивает полный оборот, они стоят вплотную, и у Кита такой вид, будто он готов съесть его целиком.

— Знал, что ты будешь хорош в нем, — негромко говорит Кит, его пальцы дразняще проходятся вверх и вниз по обнаженной спине, играют с завязками платья сзади на шее.

Широ весь вспыхивает, разглаживает шерстяную ткань и бормочет: 

— Тебе не кажется смешным?

— Нет, — Кит качает головой. Он целует Широ в подбородок и шепчет:

— Ты так хорош. Твои бедра. Спина. Я хочу повалить тебя на пол и трахать, пока не закричишь. 

Кровь приливает к щекам Широ. Кит обычно не использует грязные словечки. Но когда использует... Ловкие пальцы тянут завязки, туже затягивая воротник, и Широ чувствует слабость в коленях. Он облизывает губы и хрипло спрашивает:

— И чего ты ждешь?

Кит молчит, и Широ задерживает дыхание на мгновение, пока он раздумывает. Наконец, Кит голодно целует его в губы, вырывая стон облегчения. 

— На колени, — приказывает Кит, и Широ с радостью подчиняется.

Еще больше он рад убрать руки Кита с дороги и достать его член. Широ стонет, чувствуя, как он твердеет во рту, берет на всю длину. Кит шипит. Собственный стояк Широ дергается, прижимается к мягкой ткани, и Широ задирает платье, освобождая его.

Кит спрашивает со стоном:

— Ты не надел белье?

Широ отстраняется с мягким чпоком и наглой усмешкой, заменяя свой рот рукой:

— Юбка слишком короткая.

_— Блядь,_ — матерится Кит и, достав из куртки маленькую бутылочку, тычет в костяшки пальцев Широ.

Широ не может сдержать смешок, принимая смазку. Конечно, Кит подготовился.

— Я рад, что хоть один из нас подумал наперед.

— Не ты ли учил меня, что подготовка к миссии — это самая важная ее часть?

Широ быстро смазывает свободную руку, прежде чем снова начать сосать. Он насаживается ртом сверху вниз, пока не начинает задыхаться, и отступает. Прослеживая поцелуями толстую вену, ведущую к розовой головке, Широ дразнит пальцем собственный вход.

_Похоже, есть свои плюсы в короткой юбке,_ думает он, и нежно сжимает между губами головку члена. 

Так легко опьянеть от вкуса и запаха Кита. Широ не пробовал ничего, что кружило бы ему голову настолько быстро, как вкус смазки Кита на языке. Или внезапный прилив удовольствия, когда его губы обнимают основание члена Кита, а нос щекочут жесткие лобковые волосы. На периферии сознания Широ чувствует, как слюна течет по подбородку, и как Кит вытирает ее ладонью. 

Внутри Широ уже два пальца. Пока Кит нежно трахает его в рот, он пытается достать до простаты, но ничего не получается. С жалобным стоном Широ отстраняется и просит:

— Кит. Пожалуйста. 

Ладони Кита обнимают лицо Широ, удерживают, пока Кит поочередно целует его влажные глаза. 

— На спину, — шепчет он, вызывая у Широ волну дрожи, — Ты получишь, чего хочешь, детка.


End file.
